Together always
by fibbermegee
Summary: This was a dream, that my friend Stephanie, had of Castle after the season 6 finale. Castle and Beckett are on their way to get married but something happens. Something that they didn't expect, that changes everyone's lives forever. Please read this one first then 'Through her eyes' and then Please tell us what you think. (Story 13)


**Note:** This was a dream, that my friend Stephanie, a big Caskett fan, had of both Castle and Beckett (Wednesday-May 14) after the season finale (Season 6) of Castle. She told me that she had a dream about them and that it took her almost two weeks to get over it.

I had no idea it was like this! That tells you something, what an effect "Castle"(or any other show) can have on someone. Anyway she wanted she wanted me to write into a fanfic to tell the world her dream. So we sat down and I wrote it as she "relived" the dream. Word for word, okay in her words. I finished it Wednesday, I showed it to her and she loved it. She also told me she had an alternative ending to it and one that was done in Beckett's eyes (I wrote that one separately-'through her eyes'). So all day yesterday I wrote it too. This morning I saw what day it is (Friday the 13th) and thought it was the perfect time to post them. The only thing, is that in her dream she could "see, feel and smell" all that went on. So the words in** ()** are where I inserted what she told me that she experienced in her dream-just to give you that realism. Oh by the way there is sad ending (just a warning upfront).

This finale (6.23) was one that I had mixed feelings about too-but not this extreme. It was both good and sad for me in more ways than one. So I hope someone likes these story that we both wrote.

Everything in **BOLD** are from a transcript of that episode (thanks to those who wrote the script out). And I also want to thank all the crew of 'Castle' who put this idea in my friends head and scared the hell out of her!

* * *

_**Together Always**_  
_**June 13 2014  
by Fibbermegee and Stephanie**_

**The dream begins in the interior of Castle's Hampton's House-one of the rooms upstairs.**

**Lanie watches from the window. People are given programs and drinks as they arrive. She all dressed up, her hair done. She's waiting on Beckett to get ready.**  
**LANIE: People are starting to arrive. Are you ready?**  
**BECKETT: Almost! (pause) How did you pull this off?**  
**LANIE: Well, you know. I called your dad and he said you had a dress you could wear. She walks into the bedroom to help BECKETT and stops. BECKETT twirls, gorgeous in her wedding dress.**  
**LANIE: Wow. You look like an angel.**  
**BECKETT: smiles. Really?**  
**LANIE: Yeah. For a second there, I wanted to marry you.**  
**BECKETT: Oh, just stop, Lanie!**  
**LANIE: I must say, your mother had great taste.**  
**MARTHA: Yes, she did. (MARTHA sighs) Look at you. I believe you are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen.**  
**BECKETT: Thank you, Martha.**  
**MARTHA: Lanie, darling, could you just give us a minute?**  
**LANIE: Oh, sure. (to BECKETT) I'll just tell your dad. And leaves.**  
**BECKETT: Thanks, Lanie. ****Martha, I just wanted to tell you how grateful I am to you and Alexis for … for putting this all together.**  
**MARTHA: And I want to thank you, for making my son so very happy. Martha holds out a box. I brought you something. In case you didn't have something blue. BECKETT opens the box. It's a pair of sapphire drop earrings.**  
**BECKETT: Oh, wow. They're … beautiful. She turns to the mirror to put them on.**  
**MARTHA: They were given to me by my mother to wear on my wedding day and by her mother before. Only women of substance have worn these gems. They've been waiting, Katherine. For you. BECKETT takes a second to look from herself to MARTHA behind her in the mirror.**  
**BECKETT: I'm so honored Martha, thank hug.  
****MARTHA: Oh darling, they're exquisite on you.  
BECKETT'S phone rings. BECKETT: Oh, excuse me. Beckett looks at the ID and swoons a bit It's him!**  
**MARTHA: Well I will leave you to talk to your groom. I'll be outside.  
MARTHA leaves and BECKETT answers the phone.  
BECKETT: Hey lover. How close are you?**

(Castle, in his tux, standing outside with mountains in the background, at an altar like area between pillars that were set up. Next to a water fountain statue of a woman playing with her children. The smell of freshly cut grass and flowers blooming in the area)

"Look out the window, I'm only twenty feet away." Beckett walks to the window holding her phone to her ear and looks out. Sure enough there standing at an altar looking area between pillars right behind rows of chairs was her husband-to-be. Mountains in the background make the perfect setting. "I see you, do you see me?" Castle waves at her. "See I'm the one," _that you are._ Beckett thought to herself. "Am the man waving at you. I will see you down here soon. And Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Castle smiles as they hang up.

**(**We see Castle turn sideways, put his phone in his pocket and shaking some people hands as he is waiting on his wife to-be Kate Beckett**.)  
**

There is a knock at the door, (bang, bang- a hard, loud knocks) "Kate," Lanie's voice rings out. "Kate," she calls again, just to make sure that Beckett could hear her.

"Yes, I'm coming." Beckett opens the door.

"Your father is ready for you downstairs," Lanie gives Kate the once over as she smiles at her best friend, who is twirling once again in her wedding dress. "Oh my goodness, you look fabulous girl. Now come on let's get you married, before I change my mind and marry you myself."

"Lanie," Both laugh walking out the bedroom door.

"I'm just saying...You look amazing, Castle's one lucky man."

"Lanie, you're making me blush." Beckett turns her head some as they continue down the hallway towards the staircase.

**Down stairs:** (both Jim and Martha are waiting, watching the staircase for Lanie's return and Beckett's grand entrance)

Jim was pacing back and forth some.

"You look more nervous," Martha points to the sliding doors that overlooked the altar that she set up for her son and Beckett to get married last-minute. "then the groom outside." Martha comments turning seeing Jim pacing.

"I think I'm. I want today to be perfect for them. I mean after all they've been through."

"So far..." both Jim and Martha whip their heads around to see Beckett in her mother's wedding dress descending the staircase. Lanie right behind her.

"Dad." Beckett calls. She reaches out to take her dad's out stretched hand so he could walk her the last few steps. He clasp her hand as he helps her down the last step. Martha glides in front of the glass door so Beckett or Castle can't see each other.

"You look so...so beautiful in that dress." A tear slides from each of Jim's eyes.

"Like a princess from a fairytale." Martha adds seeing this stunning touching moment between a father and his daughter.

"You think so." Beckett glances up at Martha, smiling. "Thanks."

"You always, do. Your mother would say the same thing...you look..."

"Dad stop it or you'll make me start crying as well." Jim lowers his head. "I can't..." he sniffs, she too can only wonder what her mother would say at this moment. She grabs her father in a hug.

"Oh, dad I..."

"She always wanted the best for you and..." a pause..."she wanted to plan this day for you." A tear formed in Beckett's eyes as she continued to hug her dad. "She would be so happy for you. I'm happy for you. My baby deserves to be happy."

"Let's go before," Lanie voices. "The day is over."

**outside in the yard at the Hampton's:** (this is what Beckett would be seeing as she makes her way to Castle and the front of the made up altar. Castle is turned slightly to one side.)

Jim strides down the aisle arm and arm with his daughter. "Oh dad this couldn't be more prefect."

"I can't believe my daughter's getting married today." he sniffs. They glance over at each other. Jim unlocks his arm from Kate's, "Go join your fiancée," he nods in Castle's direction. "And into a life of happiness."

(Now the angle changes to see what Castle would see.)

Beckett takes a few slow steps then comes to a halting stop. Horror, pain etched across her face as tears flow down from her eyes. In Shock she stands there watching, just watching, staring at the altar.

(no one else is around, and a crackling sound of a fire can be heard and a slight heat can be felt. The angle changes again to see why Beckett has the horror look on her face.)

Castle (body), who is now engulfed in fiery orange and yellow flames, stretches out his arms to Beckett. "Hold me my love."

Beckett runs to him. "I'm here always." she grabs him in a hug as the fire consumes the both of them in a whoosh. Screams ring out as the images fades to black...

(the fire's heat is felt as if standing right beside one, burning of flesh can be smelt, and the agonizing screams (in the voices of NF/Castle and SK/Beckett) can be heard as the character's are being burned alive). Sorry to all fans for that image...at least you didn't get to see, feel or hear it.

**_The end...well my friend, had another ending as well (this one was just this part of a nightmare, that she had to wake herself up from-she don't want to see them like that ever. (She loves the _****_characters _****_and actors too much) This is one way she told me that she could get it and off her mind, is by telling someone about it. So I decided write in into this story. But I'm not sure which ones worse. The screams (above) or the sight of the two.(below)) _**

As the agonizing screams ring out both Beckett and Castle, who are in a fiery ball tumble with each other. Some of the guest of the party watch in horror, while others ran towards them, as the fiery couple roll towards Castle's pool, which was not that far way from the set up altar.

Splash!

White smoke emerges, as the two hit the water of the deep end.

"Get them out of there now!" Jim yells, "They need our help."

"Yes that's right our Hampton house now, now." Martha yells in her phone. Sirens in the background can be heard as Lanie, Esposito, and Ryan reach out to get the couple from the pool. But it's too late. The almost blacken, burned, bodies of both Richard Castle and Kate Beckett float up face down in the water. Lanie shook her head to both Esposito and Ryan as she took her best friend, Beckett's hand. Lanie could see the white bones of her fingers as some of Beckett's flesh slides off into her hand. She watches as Beckett's wedding ring drops to the bottom of the pool right next to Castle's. Esposito turned his face, he had seen too much being in combat to know what burned up bodies would look like. He didn't want to see or remember his friends like that. He stands along with Ryan blocking the view of both Jim and Martha.

**the end...there is another ending to this nightmare-that was turned into a dream-has a happier ending for 'Caskett' fans. It's called 'through her eyes' it's through Beckett's eyes!**

* * *

Now one can see why it took her so long to tell me about it. She still hasn't been able to watch reruns yet (on tnt) even the season 6 (which she did want to again)-that was before this dream, now I don't know. She says that she can still hear their screams, and see their not so good looking bodies when she thinks about Castle. Not pleasant. She tells me that she might not ever see them again, well right now anyway, the same. I don't blame her, if I "saw" and "heard" them (my fav actors) like this, I wouldn't either. Thanks, to the crew of "Castle" and the end of episode 6x23! Anyway I hope to write more FF soon. Please tell me what you think of this one and read 'through her eyes' -it has a happier ending to it.

signing off for now...fibbermegee


End file.
